Realize
by mazikeenpendragon
Summary: Dev was an observer so it was no surprise that he noticed that there was more than friendship between Cam and Josslyn.


**Realize**

**Summary: Dev was an observer so it was easy to note that there was something more than friendship between Josslyn and Cameron.**

Dev straddled the chair across from Josslyn lazily, amused smirk playing on his lips as he watched her scoop them both a bowl of mint chip ice cream.

Josslyn cocked an eyebrow at him. "Why are you acting so weird?" She wondered, sliding one of the bowls of ice cream over to him.

He chuckled lightly and shook his head. "Have you and Cameron always been so close?"

The blonde shrugged and put a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth. "We've been friends since we were babies." She told him, eyes narrowing slightly. "Why?"

Dev took a bite of ice cream and thought about it. He went over earlier today when Cam had been so intent on getting that lock back for Josslyn, the happiness that seemed to radiate off of him when he succeeded. Then, he thought of how Josslyn had thrown herself into the boy's arms out of gratitude, not even allowing him to complete his sentence before she wrapped him in a hug. She'd seemed to ignore the scent of trash that surely lingered on Cam. "You two just seem really close is all."

Josslyn smiled softly. "Well yeah, he's one of my best friends. He's been there for me since I can remember. I've known him longer than I've known Trina."

He hmmed at that and finished his ice cream, standing to put his bowl in the sink. He didn't say anything more as he rinsed it out and left the room. He had a theory in his mind, one that he needed to talk to someone about.

* * *

"So, why'd you call me?" Trina questioned with a raised eyebrow as they sat across from one another at Kelly's, basket of fries between them. She reached out to get a fry out of the basket, dipping it in the ketchup before popping it in her mouth. The bracelets on her wrist jingled with the movement.

"Can't I just enjoy your company?" Dev asked of her with his most charming smile.

She laughed, smiling prettily and rolled her dark eyes. "Sure. But I can tell you want to ask me something." She leaned into the table, resting her arms on it as she gazed into his eyes. "So what's up?"

He watched her with a soft smile on his lips, admiring how pretty she looked when she laughed. "How long has Cam been in love with Josslyn?"

Trina almost spat out her lemonade at the question, eyes wide. "You can tell, too?" She hissed.

Dev shook his head. "Cam dug through trash for Josslyn. It's pretty obvious." He stated simply.

She hummed in agreement. "Probably for a little more than a year. He _adores _her. Look, don't take this wrong way, okay? Because I do think Oscar cared about Josslyn and she for him. And he definitely made her happy. But...I always thought Joss and Cam would be better off together."

His eyes widened with interest at those words. "What makes you say that?"

Trina bit her lip. "Well...without getting into specifics, I feel like Cam understands Joss better than Oscar did. I mean Oscar was a nice guy...but he could sometimes be judgmental. Last summer something happened and Josslyn acted out. Cam understood why she was acting the way she was and why she was trying to push people away. Oscar didn't. I think Oscar kind of...ignored that Josslyn is human and of course she's going to make mistakes."

Dev opened his mouth to reply before Trina barreled on.

"And it went both ways, you know? Joss seems to forget that Oscar wasn't perfect. So does Cam, to be honest." She admitted honestly. "Oscar didn't immediately like Cam. In fact, Oscar was downright jealous of Cam because he and Joss are so close. And like I said, Oscar didn't want to see Joss' imperfections."

Neither teen said anything for a few moments before Dev asked a question that had lodged itself in his mind. "Do you think Josslyn feels the same?"

Trina gave him this sad smile, one that said more than words. "Definitely."

**A/N: So yeah, I feel like Dev is an observant person and he'd definitely notice that there's more than friendship between Joss and Cam. This is the first oneshot in a new series of mine. The series will be heavy on the friendship between the four teens and the relationship between Caoss as well as Dev/Trina.**


End file.
